


Before Prison

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e19 Folsom Prison Blues, FTM Sam, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting caught, Sam doesn’t want to be separated from Dean just because of his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Prison

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think up a good enough title, Sorry. Anyways, hope you all will enjoy this one.

“Sam, there might be an issue of you.” Mara stated after she was finished explaining things. Sam looked up at her, praying to god that she wasn’t going to say what he think she’s going to say.

 

“Because of your body and how you never got either surgery...they want to send you somewhere else.”

 

“What? Please tell me you're joking.” Dean piped up.

 

“I’m afraid not.”

 

“My little brother is coming along with me. He does not belong anywhere else.”

 

“I understand. But it's not my decision to make. I can only make suggestions.”

 

“So, basically, they are gonna send me to some...female building thing. Just because of my body?” Sam slumped in his seat. He thought that he was past this stage of life but, as it seems, he wasn’t. He did NOT want to be separated from Dean, he couldn’t. He didn’t want to admit it but Sam was scared. 

 

“You aren’t going anywhere Sammy, I promise. We’ll fight them on this.” Dean reached over and gripped Sam’s forearm.

 

“I’ll try my best on this, I promise.” Mara told them.

  
“Thank you.” Sam smiled slightly.


End file.
